


see you next year.

by sehuuangst



Category: K-pop, Monsta X
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sad, Sad Ending, Showki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19706173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehuuangst/pseuds/sehuuangst
Summary: hyunwoo and kihyun always met up before new years eve.everything was the same. nothing changed.until that one very day.





	see you next year.

**Author's Note:**

> i know it isn't like- new years eve  
> but i got this idea that finally woke me from my 3 month writer's block  
> i hope y'all enjoy

Kihyun stood in the middle of the park.   
Many other people had surrounded him as well, with the same purpose.  
The dim street lights barely lit their surroundings, but it was enough for a gentle aesthetic.

"Hey."

Kihyun's head turned to Hyunwoo, who finally found the younger one.  
"I thought you were gonna be late. You arrived exactly at 11:40,"   
The smaller one snickered as he looked at his phone's time.

"Nah, no. I wouldn't wanna miss our only meet-up for the year."  
The statement that came out of his hyung's mouth made his heart race,  
Kihyun knew it was a friendly comment but his body couldn't help but react.

"Hey, what're you gonna do after you leave at 11:55?"  
Remembering again the fact that the older would leave just after a couple minutes. . .  
Now everything started to ache all over again. He wants to spend more time with him.

Hyunwoo and him only met up once a year.  
And that was always at the end of the year.  
Kihyun understood that Hyunwoo was busy; Busy as he worked overseas.

But he wished he could spend more time with him.  
Kihyun could care less if they hung out just as friends.  
At least he wanted to be around the real deal rather than only texting each other.

"Go back to America and get some time with her."

_Her?_

"Congratulations." Kihyun smiled at Hyunwoo,  
All he could do was smile and wish his best for the two.  
"Yeah. I forgot to tell you I'm finally engaged." The older seemed to chuckle,

Kihyun wished with every ounce of his body that Hyunwoo was lying.  
Lying and that this was just some sort of joke.

"That's quite nice. I'm still not interested."  
Hyunwoo let out a somewhat mumbled 'whaaat?'  
"Why?" He looked at Kihyun, who was looking straight ahead at the sky.

"There's someone I like but they're already taken, I guess."  
Hyunwoo sighed, "Man. Sorry to hear that. You'll find someone better."  
Kihyun only nodded slightly, he pursed his lips.

"Yeah. Maybe."  
The empty feeling started to grow in Kihyun.  
His _friend_ finally found the light and love of his life.

"Awh man."  
Kihyun heard Hyunwoo say,  
"It's 11:54. Hey, I gotta go now. . ."

"Okay. Go ahead, hyung." Kihyun smiled at him,  
"Alright! See you next year." They both hugged.  
Kihyun clung to him tightly, but the older eventually let go.

They waved goodbye as the other disappeared into the crowd.

As Hyunwoo vanished from his sight,  
The fireworks had begun.  
  
The colorful and festive sight felt so dull for the boy.  
It was as if the colors were in black and white for him.  
But then again. . .

_See you next year, Hyunwoo hyung._   
  



End file.
